


History

by Sumi



Series: One Hundred Fandoms Challenge [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: “Remember Inquisitor history is often doomed to repeat itself."





	History

“Remember Inquisitor history is often doomed to repeat itself,” Solas once told Avalon when she sought him out for one of his impromptu lessons on rift magic.

Looking back, Avalon wondered if Solas simply misspoke or if it was his own way of discussing what troubled him without getting into great detail. She wanted to see it in such a light. Solas had been a trusted confident and it pained Avalon to think it was nothing more than a sham.

If Solas refused to help himself, then Avalon realized it was up to the Inquisition to help him. Whether Solas liked it or not.


End file.
